Not so late of a Valentine's
by thatkimpossiblestory
Summary: What are two best-friends gonna do when they don't have a special someone for that special day? RR! K/R Smluff.


**A/N: **_I thought I would write something for the holidays! I hope you will enjoy it, It's my 2nd Fanfic.  
_Ye' Know, all that jazz. Read and Review.

The sun was blearing through a window in a room in the home of a not so ordinary family, bird's singing a sweet song and the musical chime of the wind could be heard from inside.  
_Beep Beep Beep _Chimed her alarm clock as to say 'Wake Up'.  
What was so special about this day?  
It was Valentine's Day.  
Kim wasn't so big on this particular holiday, as she had never been invited for a date and this made her feel...worthless. So usually she spent it hanging out with her Best-Friend-Forever.  
"Kimmie! Breakfast is ready!" Her mother shouted up to the attic in which Kim's room was in.  
Kim rolled over and groaned, "Okay, Mom, I'm coming down!" She yelled down the stairs. Hurriedly, she flung the covers off of herself, and leapt out of her bed, running into her bathroom.  
She grabbed a towel, unknowingly it was a smaller one than she'd usually use, and entered her small but useful shower, turned the lever and started to wash her hair with her favourite shampoo. Kim massaged it into her scalp, taking in the scent of strawberries.  
"KIMBERLY ANNE!" She heard her name being yelled by her now impatient mother, maybe because she made her breakfast and it was getting cold.  
Kim sighed, rinsing her hair in the lukewarm water. She watched the bubbles flow down the drain, and then the _chlug_ of the water following suit.  
She stepped out of the shower, tightly wrapping a towel around her body and twisting a smaller one into her hair.  
Kim swayed out of her bathroom, rubbing a towel into her hair, humming _Say the Word_.  
"KP, I didn't know you remembered that song," Said Ron sitting on her sofa-chair, reading a gaming magazine, unaware his best-friend was only clad in a towel.  
Kim jumped behind her bathroom door and coughed, "Ron..." She stuck her head out from behind her door, her face rather flushed.  
"...get out."  
Ron looked up and a red colour scraped across his nervous features, he didn't know that she was only standing in a towel, and not a very long one at that...  
"Uh, well I-hmm, S-Sorry K-KP, I'll j-just l-leave." He stuttered, peeling his eyes away from his Best-Friend.  
"Thanks ." She teased, signalling for him to leave with her hands.  
She faced her full length mirror, spots of red spread along her cheeks  
"I can't believe that just happened." She said quietly to herself, after hearing that Ron had left the room.  
_Usually, if we see each other like this, we're completely fine with it...why now was I feeling like that? _She wondered.

_Best Friend: A person, girl or boy, whom has been cast aside, deemed not worthy of love of their other half.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~_  
_Ron timidly walked out of her room face down and climbed down the ladder and waited, his back turned.  
"Mrs. Dr. P. could've told me that she was showering Rufus, I mean, her parents just give me permission to go into their teenager's room _unsupervised, _It's like they want me to" He complained to his little friend.  
"Hnk, a dunno." Rufus chirped, not knowing in why Ron was so embarrassed.  
Ron leaned against a wall, facing away from her attic hatch, he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He entered a deep state of Meditation.  
_"Sensei, what do I do? I just made a fool of myself again." _Ron asked the image in his head.  
_"I do not know stoppable-san, you must follow your heart, no matter what they cost is." _The wise-man said back.  
_"No one in the movies said it would as hard as this." _Ron moaned to the image in his head.  
_"Stoppable-San, just go with your heart, one as pure as yours will surely pick the right decision.  
As they say, the flower must grow before it truly blooms," _ The image wisely said, before it quickly dissolved.  
Ron arose from his state of meditation, only seconds had passed in real time.

That's right Ladies and Gentleman, Ron Stoppable was in love with his best-friend, not the love in which is platonic, but the love in which is romantic.

He blinked a few times to regain his focus, only to find a Kim face-to-face with him, dressed in a light blue dress with black leggings and a white hip length cardigan.  
"Hello," She said, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards in amusement, while kneeling in front of him.  
Ron smiled at how close they were.  
_'She may not notice it, but I certainly do.' _He mused to himself.  
"C'mon, I'm sure Mom has made to much food and I'm sure you'd like some."  
"Sure thing KP, but I'll need to make sure ol' Rufus too gets some."  
They were off school on Valentine's, to give the students time to celebrate and to give those one's without a date, time to sulk.  
"He can have some pancakes...I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She said sweetly at the little critter resting in Ron's cargo-pocket, knowing he would eat most of them, leaving a scarce number of them for her and Ron.  
Kim grabbed both of his hands with both of her own and yanked Ron up, ending up leaving a very small amount of space. The only space between them was the gap between their faces.  
Kim looked directly into Ron's eyes, and she noticed that he was warmly gazing back at her, a loop-sided grin on his soft features.  
Kim smiled back, now both completely unaware of how close they were.  
Kim tilted her head a little, leaning in and parting her lips.  
Ron looked at her tilting her head.  
_What is she doing? _He thought.  
"Ron..." was the one thing he heard escape her lips, before her head moved closer only centimeters away from his own. Her breathing getting more shallow.  
Ron understood what was happening, and so, put his hands around her torso.  
Kim put her both her arms softly around Ron's neck, and pulled herself closer so that their foreheads were touching. His lips brushed against her own, in a slight-almost-kiss.  
"KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE." Her Mom yelled up the stairs, a dangerous tone to her voice.  
Both Kim and Ron jumped back from each other, re-opening their eyes and both awkwardly smiling at each other. How would they recover from this?  
Ron was the first to speak, clearing his throat he said,  
"Maybe we should uh, ye know, go downstairs, your Mom sounds mad." He diverted his eyes away from hers - suddenly the pattern of the carpet became extremely interesting.  
Kim turned away and pulled her cardigan further up her shoulders and wrapped it tight around her body. Still feeling Ron's touch.  
"Yeah, s-sure." She stuttered facing away from him.  
They walked down the flight of stairs in silence , both looking away from each other.  
Kim walked in to the kitchen first, the delightful smell of syrup caressing her nose.  
"Hey Mrs. Dr. P. they smell badical." Ron grinned at the middle-aged-woman, his nose twitching.  
"Thank you Ronald," She smiled back, her anger now long gone.  
Anne Possible dished out a various number of pancakes onto their plates, Ron started scarfing his down, handing a few over to Rufus, who was sitting staring at Ron's plate.  
Kim however, wasn't as hungry as the other two. She picked at her plate, staring thoughtfully at it.  
_Were we really going to kiss? If so, why did I want it to happen so badly? _She pondered, worriedly, looking at the golden syrup on her plate.  
Her mother noticed the downcast face on her daughter, and looked at her with a questioning glance.  
Kim looked up, feeling that she was being watched by something. She seen her mother looking at her with a _I need to speak to you_ glance.  
_Well, guess I'll have to ask my Mom about this...sitch. _She thought, thankful she could tell someone. She glanced at her mother, signalizing that she would tell her later.  
"Kimmie, can you come into the den for a minute, I need to talk to you about something." Her Mother said, a slight smile on her features, showing that she may already know what was happening.  
"Yeah...sure, you okay there Ron while I talk to Mom?" She asked the boy.  
"Yep KP, but I'll make sure Rufus doesn't get your food, you know what he's like." He answered back, swallowing a large portion of food, loopsided grin on his face.  
Kim's heart fluttered looking at him and she flushed delicately, turning her head ending up facing her Mom.  
By now, Anne was in grinning widely, clearly knowing the situation.  
"Come on Kimmie, I need to speak to you." Anne said, walking into the other room, soon followed by her daughter.  
Kim shut the door with a click, and turned to face her Mother, who was standing with her arms crossed.  
"Kimmie, anything wrong with you and Ronald? You seem...tense." She asked, knowing the answer, just wanting to hear it from Kim herself.  
Kim casted her eyes away, looking at the sofa.  
"We nea-...it's nothing Mom." She said, trying to stay clear off subject.  
"Kimberly...I know you're hiding something from me and if you want to talk about it, I'm here and if you want, I won't tell your father." She said winking, with a stern but loving tone in her voice.  
Kim looked back at her mother, smiling.  
"I don't know how to say it Mom...we uh..." Kim turned red.  
"...nearly kissed."  
Anne's eyes were open wide, she clearly looked happy.  
"Wait...you said nearly, what stopped you?" She asked her daughter, wishing the two understood their feelings towards each-other.  
Kim sighed, "_You _interrupted us, by shouting me to go downstairs..."  
"Oh I'm sorry dear, and Kimmie I'm thankful that you told me this, but it isn't what I wanted to talk to you about anyway." Her Mom said, finally relieved that her daughter had spilled.  
"W-What!?" Kim screeched.  
"Yes, finally you understand that you like Ronald more than a friend...but I need to tell you that your father and I are going out tonight and we won't be back until late." Anne grinned. _Hopefully this would give them time to sort out their feelings,_ She thought.  
"What? Where are the Tweebs going?" Kim asked, now focused on some alone time.  
"Don't worry dear, they're staying with some friends, so you have the house to yourself tonight, here's $20 dollars so you and Ronald can get some pizza and rent a movie."  
Anne handed her daughter a $20 bill and then said.  
"I just need to change then I'll be leaving to pick up your Father - then we'll be going to the restaurant and going dancing." She added with a dazed smile, she laughed and turned around.  
"Have fun Mom...oh, is there any pain killers? I have uh...cramps."  
"Thank you dear and they're in your bedroom drawer, I put them there earlier on." and with that her Mother left the room.  
After a few minutes of standing there in the Den alone, Kim had realised that she had left Ron alone, so she turned around facing the door and opened it.  
"Hey KP, what was it your Mom wanted to talk about?"  
"Nothing really interesting...she gave me $20 so we can get a movie and pizza." She replied rather slowly, a sharp twinge in her lower torso.  
"Badical, oh, uh KP, I couldn't pry Rufus away from your breakfast...You feeling good? You don't look so well." He asked her standing up, taking the plates over to the family dishwasher, noticing Kim had went a pale colour.  
"It's Ok Ron, I don't feel like eating the now, I have uh, cramps." She said, another ill feeling coming across the part of her lower body.  
"Oh, er, anything I can do to help?" Ron asked rather awkwardly, not used to being told things like that.  
Kim looked at him, smiling as hard as she could that he cared.  
"No...It'll pass, you're _so _lucky you don't get this." She complained walking into the den again, throwing herself onto the sofa, and wrapped her arms around her stomach.  
"Uh, okay, I suppose..."  
Ron sat down on the sofa beside Kim, turning on the tv and flicking through the channels until he found a rerun of an old 80's sitcom.  
He turned his head after around an episode later to find that Kim had fallen asleep and was snoring rather lightly.  
Ron stood up and walked over to a cupboard taking a thick blanket from it and layed it over to Kim, then focusing his attention over to the t.v again.

Kim could hear a rather muffled noise coming from the room that she was in, she stirred and turned around to find a Ron watching the T.V.  
She coughed and sat up thankful that her ill feeling was over and blinked, realising that the room they were in was dark.  
"R-Ron?"  
Ron snapped around, boundaries gone, he was happy to find out that his friend was feeling better and so threw himself at a blinding pace to knock her over in a tight hug.  
"You're feeling better then?" He asked the girl underneath him.  
Kim was shocked, or more acurrately, windblown by the fact Ron could knock her over.  
"I-I'm feeling better, yes." She said laughing at his sudden caring attitude. Her heart fluttering at the fact Ron was almost fully on top of her.  
"Good! That means we can get in the pizza and movie!" He laughed back, burying his head into her shoulder, arms clenched around her waist.  
Kim succumbed into the sudden embrace and pulled her arms up and around his neck, which ended up moving his head beside her own.  
They lay like that for a countless number of minutes - both extremely relaxed.  
His breath grazed across her neck, leaving goose bumps in their path. This made Kim open her eyes, to find that he was hovering over her, looking at her face.  
"Let's go get that Pizza and Movie..." Ron moved to whisper into her ear.  
"...The faster we leave, the faster we can come back..." He trailed, leaving various thoughts in Kim's head. She blushed.  
Ron noticed this and wondered into what she was thinking about...it didn't come to his mind.  
Kim tried to move, then recalled that Ron was on top of her.  
"Uh, Ron, could you move? As much as I like this position, I need to get up..." She closed her mouth, after realising what she had just admitted.  
"ehe, sure thing KP." And with that, he removed the pressure that he was upholding on Kim and sat up, slowly moving his arms away from her waist - this he knew, would tickle her.

_Tickle Attack: A chance for people to get up close and personal  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
She squirmed lying on the sofa after his hands had brushed her sides and her mouth elicited a slight giggle.  
"Ron...don't you even dare." She joked after seeing Ron smirk after slightly tickling her.  
"Aha! But KIMBERLY ANNE! I HAVE FOUND YOUR WEAKNESS! A-BOOYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ron joked back pressing his hands into her stomach, making a goofy impression of the villain Zorpox.  
"No Ron!...Stop it!" She said in between laughter, struggling to make a counter attack because he had her pinned. All she could do was squirm under his weight.  
Ron continued to tickle her until she gave up moving, letting him sitting on her, Kim looked up at the boy, the same fluttering feeling inside her returned and she looked away, hoping that the urge to kiss him didn't return.  
This is when she knew it.  
"Ron..." She gasped in between her breathing returning.  
"...get...off,"  
That she loved him also.  
Ron attended to her command and shifted his weight over to the side, so that he was sitting beside her, while she was lying down.  
Ron stood up from the sofa and took Kim's hands.  
"C'mon, I'm hungry KP, so I don't know how you feel after skipping breakfast."  
Ron walked over to the front door, Kim behind him, he pulled on a jacket and said.  
"KP, it looks rather cold...go get something like a jumper or something..." He said, concerned for her.  
"Ron, stop sounding that Nana, I'll be fine in this cardigan." She shooed him  
"Pshh, fine..." He opened the door and stepped out,  
Kim locked the door behind her and walked up her path to join Ron at the end of it.  
"You looking forward for tonight Ron?" She asked him.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see what movies _RockBusters _have, I'd quite like to see that new _Try Hard _that has came out...what about you KP?"  
"I wanna see the uh, _Memopad, _It looks so romantic..." She replied, her mind going to other places.  
_Perfect...a romance should get things going. _She thought.  
Around ten minutes into their walk they arrived at _RockBusters _they picked out their movies, which only came to around $8.  
They walked a bit more until they reached the pizza place they loved, it was their second favourite eatery other than Bueno Nacho.  
Ron held the door open for Kim and she walked up to the server, ordering a tripple cheese pizza - without pepperoni as she remembered Ron didn't like it.  
"That smells so good," Ron said to Kim.  
"_Thank you Son," _The man said in a think Italian accent.  
"Uh...no bother." He didn't think he had heard him.  
Kim just laughed at Ron's goofiness.  
"_So, lady an' boy, Are you two on a date?" _The man asked the now two blushing teenagers.  
Kim spoke first.  
"N-No, we're just close friends...not a date."  
"_Ah,the wa' you two act, it's like a couple." _the man said, placing their pizza onto the counter in a box.  
"_That'll be nine dollars please." _  
Kim handed the appropriate money over the counter top while Ron picked up the bag.  
They walked out the store laughing at the awkward situation before Ron dropped the bag at Kim's feet and ran off.  
"Kim look at this! It's snowing!" He chimed like a child, running around in the already thick blanket of snow.  
She, however wasn't as enthusiastic about the snow, and she kept standing underneath the sheltering porch of the pizza shop.  
"Ron..." She moaned, rubbing her arms. "...it's freezing."  
Ron jogged back to her smirking.  
"You should've brought a jacket, like I said."  
"Shuddup."  
Ron looked at her shaking form, and a thought entered his head. He shook his jacket off of his body, he held it in his hands and slung it around her shoulders.  
Kim was shocked at the sudden chivalry from her Best-Friend.  
"Thank you..." she said softly.  
"No bother KP." He said back.  
Kim leaned forward a little and kissed him softly on the cheek, as to say thank you in a more intimate way.  
"I appreciate it," She added, walking while zipping up Ron's large jacket. It hung well past her waist and hands.  
Ron was still touching the spot she had just kissed.  
"geez, now I'm gonna get cold KP." He falsely complained about the cold.  
Kim chuckled and whispered to herself, "I think we can find a way to warm you up."  
Ron let out a throaty chuckle in hearing what she said, thinking it was a joke.  
He picked up the bag and walked until he found Kim in the snow and they walked up the snowy pavement.  
Inside the Pizza Place a man looked outside and said to himself.  
"_Yea' boy, sure you two aren't dating." _He chuckled to himself and walked into the back of the shop, picking up his cell phone, he called his wife - to say I love you.

"Ron, don't you even think about it."  
"KP...it's not going to hurt, it's just going to be cold."  
"I don't care, put it down, now."  
"But, Kim! You're ruining the fun,"  
"Again, I _don't care, _It's freezing and I want to get inside so I can curl up on my sofa and watch the movies. Not sit and get soaked by the snow."  
Ron chucked his snowball down onto the ground and stuck his tougne out at Kim.  
Kim stuck hers back out, while turning her back to open the front door and she slipped off her ballet flat shoes off, curling up her feet to try and heat them up.  
She unzipped Ron's jacket, hanging it up on the pegs in the hallway, and walked into the Den - the one which they always used.  
"Put the pizza on the table, I'll get the blankets and put in one of the movies." She said taking off her cardigan.  
"Okay KP, we can watch yours first...or you'll fall asleep." He teased, while sitting the still warm pizza on the small table.  
"I'll get the ice-cream too." She added when walking out the room.  
Ron sat on the right hand-side of the sofa and put in Kim's film, happy that they were now able to relax.  
Kim returned rather quickly with a few thick blankets and a tub of chocolate ice-cream and two spoons.  
She sat the dessert onto the table beside the pizza and sat rather closely beside Ron. Their shoulders were touching. Kim pulled the various number of blankets around them and huddled into Ron, her eyes half-shut in contentment. She watched the movie, with a focused mind.  
_This is going to be rather stimulating tonight._ She thought, while watching a rather steamy kissing scene between the two main characters.  
Kim turned to face Ron, who was sitting eating the last slice of pizza. _  
Hmmm, I wonder..._ Kim leaned in and took a bite of the opposite end that he was eating and started chewing, to find a rather startled Ron.  
"..." was all Ron said.  
"Thanks Ron, you know, you're so good at sharing." She smiled tauntingly at the startled boy.  
"Uh...you're welcome...I guess." He said back finishing off the last of his slice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour into the movie the two had eaten their way through a large pizza and nearly a whole tub of Ice-Cream.  
"I've enjoyed this movie Ron, have you?" She asked, putting another spoonful into her mouth.  
"Uh, well...I don't know, this isn't my er, type of movie." He replied back, dipping his spoon into the near empty tub.  
Kim snickered, "And why is that?"  
"Too much, uh...ye know..._romance." _He said the word 'romance' like it was a dirty word.  
"You're so childlike Ron...that's why I love you." Of course, Kim didn't say the last part out loud of that sentence.  
Ron laughed, shaking his hair out of his eyes.  
Kim put her spoon into the tub, finding that there was enough for one more spoonful, she dug it out of the tub. Ron smirked.  
She lifted it over to her mouth and was suddenly knocked back by Ron's mouth on her spoon, taking the last of the ice-cream from it.  
Kim looked at him as to say _you win this time Ronald.  
_"That's what you get Kimmie - for taking a man's pizza." He taunted back, playfully.  
Kim laughed, dropping her spoon into the tub. She continued laughing and clutched at her stomach.  
"R-Ron..." She continued to laugh, "...you're like barely a man."  
"Is that right?" he asked back, a raised eye-brow, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement. Kim didn't see this.  
Kim realised how hurt-full her words could've been and so she apologised.  
"Oh, Ron...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that..." She dipped her head down in sorrow, only to find herself yanked from her spot into a tight hug.  
"KP, I was kidding on, I know what you meant...trust me."  
Kim however was more entranced by the fact that she was sitting on Ron's lap, straddling him.  
Her heart fluttered again, the same feeling returned.  
This was it, this was the moment.  
Kim moved her hair from her eyes, to find Ron's gazing back at her lovingly.  
"Oh..." She whispered, the feeling more intense now.  
"Hmm?"  
Kim closed her eyes leaning forward, she parted her lips slightly, licking them and she moved inwards.  
Their foreheads and noses were touching.  
Ron closed his eyes, knowing what was coming, he wound his arms around her small waist. He noticed that Kim's dress skirt had ridden up a little to end up showing a fair amount of leg.  
_Nice 'n' high_ He smiled.  
Kim placed her arms around Ron's neck and pulled their bodies closer to each other, their torsos were pressed onto each-other that they could feel one another's heart beat. Her inner thighs were squeezed so tightly around his outer thighs that the heat was radiating from them.  
Kim put her hands into Ron's hair, she pulled him closer - this elicited a groan from him and then her lips silenced his oncoming groan.  
They kissed softly for a few minutes, no tongues until Ron's hands exploring until they found a comfortable resting place on the outside of her hips , the need for air broke them apart.  
"wow..." They said in unison.  
"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Kim quickly breathed out.  
Ron groaned again - this time not in pleasure.  
Kim smiled and then pressed her face again to his, this time she let her mouth explore his.  
She was surprised from Ron by probing his tongue into her mouth. But rather quickly they were in a wrestling match of their own. By each growing second, passion was quickly succumbed by lust.  
Kim bit Ron's lip, he let out a slight purr.  
A jolt ran up Kim's spine in hearing Ron's purr and she let out a similar sounding groan.  
"K-Kim?" Ron stuttered in between kisses she was placing around his neck.  
"Yea?" She replied, resting her head on the centre of his chest.  
"C-Can you m-move," He said worriedly, his eyes wide.  
Kim shifted her weight until she noticed that Ron had an involuntary physical reaction.  
"Oh." She said, moving over so that she was sitting tightly closely beside him. No space between them what so ever.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...uh, sorry Ron." Kim said apologetically.  
Ron flushed and turned his head.  
"It's...Ok, I guess, things like this happen."  
"Oh right...I guess." She said, rather flushed from their wrestling match. And embarrassment.  
Kim nuzzled her head into the crook of his arms, She yawned.  
"You uh, tired KP?" He asked, nuzzling her cheek with his own.  
"A little...but I want to stay up and watch your movie with you, after all...you watched mine." Kim kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"I'm sure we can find other ways of entertainment..."  
"hmm, Like what?" She asked him.  
Ron kissed her softly on the lips, and pushed some of his weight onto her to indicate to Kim to lie down.  
Kim took upon the gesture, clearly he was in his own _romantic _mood. She lay down on the sofa, Ron on top.  
"What do you have in mind Mr?" She teased lightly.  
"You'll see," He purred back.  
"oh." She just got out as Ron placed his lips onto hers again. She looked into his eyes, a faint blue tinting them.

~~~~~~~~  
_Making Out: Kissing, with the use of tongues - in the UK, it is also known as Snogging.  
~~~~~~~~_

"Ron...I can't go _that _far, I'm sorry." She said gasping, as she felt a slight pressure on her neck, then a sudden wetness. It was Ron's mouth.  
"Oh, I know...sorry if you thought that was were I was uh, headed though Ki-KP." He snapped back into reality.  
"It's fine Ron...the reason I'm waiting...is for my wedding night." She said softly.  
"So am I KP." He retorted, smiling at her knowingly.  
Kim smiled back at him, secretly wondering what it'd be like to get married to Ron...and the other activity that followed suit after the special day.  
She blushed wildly and the same tingle ran down her body, this time, it stayed.  
"Oh!" She gasped, and she moved under Ron, who was preoccupied by kissing her.  
"Ron, c-can..." Her breathing got more ragged.  
"...you m-move over please?"  
Ron looked at her, noticing she was rather flushed he realised that she must be over come by certain feelings.  
He shifted and he lay beside Kim, now spooning.  
"I guess I'm not the only one with involuntary reactions." He snickered, pulling her closer, their hips compressed together.  
He could feel her gazing at him.  
Kim turned around so that she was facing him, she pulled herself up and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Night Ron..."  
Kim nestled down and rested her head on the centre of Ron's chest and she swung her arm around his torso. She was asleep rather quickly.  
"...Night KP."  
Ron buried his face into her hair, and wired his arms around her petite waist, he pulled her closer into the embrace.  
"I love you...Happy Valentine's day." They both mumbled, soon the day's activities had over come them and they were exhausted.  
They were succumbed by sleep within moments.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sweetie, come and look at this." A man said looking at the two of the rather small love-seat, he noticed that Kim's hair was rather...messy and as was Ron's.  
He sighed, knowing the certain activity they had done to get to that state. He then grinned, just as happy than his wife that the two has realised their feelings for one another.  
Anne walked into the den, taking off her jacket she gasped.  
"James, go get the camera," She smiled widely.  
She was elated that her daughter had chosen the right boy - whom she hoped would be her son-in-law very soon.  
Kim's dad glanced at the sleeping couple and smiled, pulling out a digital camera from a drawer.  
"Why do you need it dear?" He asked his wife.  
"This'll make a delightful Christmas card."


End file.
